


Yes, Jounouchi, there is a Santa Claus

by daisey (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas, Complete, First Time, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi returns to New York to spend the holiday with Shizuka and his mother, and ends up with an unexpected Christmas surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2005 Christmas Challenge for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by seshats_prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Minor mention of other members of the tachi. 
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Jou sighed pensively as he stared out the window, his thoughts a mixture of sadness and anticipation as he watched the approaching runway lights. LaGuardia was covered in a blanket of snow, and he absently wondered if his mother would have trouble on the winter roads. _‘But then, maybe I could go back and spend Christmas in Domino…’_ As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he immediately felt bad; his father had worked extra hours to surprise him with the plane ticket, and he hadn’t seen Shizuka or his mother for over a year. Any other Christmas, he’d have jumped at the opportunity, but this year, he was leaving more than his friends and father behind. Despite his slight melancholia, Jou couldn’t help but smile, a picture of a certain blue-eyed brunette entering his mind’s eye. 

His cheeks pinking slightly, the blonde recalled the incident that had finally brought them together. He’d been struggling with his attraction to Kaiba for ages, hiding his feelings by lashing out at the other. Whenever a holiday approached, his behavior world worsen, his frustration and longing increasing with each gift, card, and felicitation Kaiba received from his fan girls. But somehow, he’d managed to keep his secret in check- that is, until last week, when the brunette had received a gift from a _male_ admirer. And, to make matters worse, said admirer had been Otogi Ryuji, whom he’d not been able to stand since the flamboyant CEO had put him into that dog suit. Scowling, Jou had watched as the raven-haired teen had practically chased Kaiba into the classroom, sitting a gigantic, almost comically oversized, gift basket on the brunette’s desk. 

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Otogi had pouted after a full minute of Kaiba’s glaring at the package. “I promise, you’ll _love_ what I put inside…”

“I doubt it,” the brunette had replied stiffly. “Like I told you when you originally delivered it to me at KaibaCorp, I’m not the slightest bit interested in the gift, _or_ you.”

“Liar,” Otogi had purred, leaning forward and toying with the basket’s ribbon. “I’ve seen the glances you toss in my direction when you think the sensei’s not looking. And there’s only one word to describe that look, Kaiba Seto. Lust. You _so_ want me,” Otogi had continued smugly, finally pulling on the ribbon hard enough to free the wrapping. “And the things in here will more than help us make your fantasy come true.” Jou had watched in furious disgust, his fists clenching ever tighter as the raven-haired teen pulled item after provocative item out of the basket, beginning with what appeared to be a dozen anatomically correct gingerbread men, quickly followed by a sprig of mistletoe and a pair of fur-lined underwear. “For either you or me, Lover,” Otogi had offered, running his fingers suggestively over the front. “Now, let me show you what else I put inside…” 

Jou’s barely controlled rage had snapped in an instant when a small bag containing a bottle of peppermint scented massage oil, a tube of chocolate flavoured lube, and a package of red and green condoms was pulled out next. “Fuck you, Otogi!” he’d yelled, striding over to Kaiba’s desk and yanking the package from his hand. “If Kaiba’s going to be usin’ this kinda thing with _anyone_ , it’s gonna be _me_!” Instantly the whole classroom had fallen silent, every eye focused on him except for those of the brunette he’d desired for so long. Blushing furiously, Jou had snapped his jaw shut, dropped the package onto Kaiba’s desk, and strode silently out of the room.

Jou’s smile widened as he felt the wheels touch down on the runway. Seto had caught up with him just outside the school doors, practically dragging him to his car and demanding to know what had just happened. A few simple sentences and one hot, hungry make-out session later, all had been explained, including the fact that Seto had also been hiding his feelings behind his aggressive behaviour, and that the glances Otogi had noticed had been directed at Jou- who sat directly behind the raven-haired teen. They’d gone on their first date that very night, Seto treating him to dinner before taking him back to his mansion. Once there, they’d cuddled in front of a roaring bonfire on the shore of the estate’s small lake, talking and keeping each other warm until well past midnight. 

Feeling the man seated next to him stand, Jou absently rose and stepped into the walkway, his expression wistful once again. They’d made plans for two subsequent dates that evening, both of them supposing to have happened before he left for the States. However, on the day of their second, Seto had been called out of town on business and, despite the fact that, per their last phone conversation, things were going well, the brunette wasn’t due back to Domino until well after Jou had landed in New York. _‘Two weeks,’_ Jou groaned silently, yelping slightly when the woman behind him caught his calf with her carry-on. _‘By the time I get home, two whole weeks will have gone by since I saw him.’ ‘Or touched him, or kissed him,’_ his mind offered tauntingly. _‘And the worst part is, he’s in the same country as you, but you forgot to ask **where**.’_ “Fuck…” Ignoring the noise of disgust from the suitcase assailant, he continued down the ramp, so lost in his longing for Seto that Shizuka caught him completely off-guard when she barreled into his body.

“Onii-chan,” she squealed, jumping up and down in her excitement. “Onii-chan, you’re here!” Finally releasing the blonde, she grabbed hold of his hand and led him to their mother. “But why did you walk right by us?”

“Sorry ‘bout that, Shi-chan,” he offered sheepishly, grinning down at his exuberant little sister. “I guess I was just thinkin’ too hard, is all.” 

“Ahh.” The girl nodded knowledgably. “Kaiba-kun.” 

“I didn’t say I was thinking about Seto!” Jou exclaimed indignantly, his cheeks heating rapidly at the accuracy of Shizuka’s assumption.

“Of course not,” she deadpanned nonchalantly, causing the blonde to wonder where the hyper little girl from two minutes ago had gone. “You _always_ walk around looking love struck whenever you’re thinking.”

“Shizuka,” a woman interrupted, her amusement evident in her voice. “Leave poor Katsuya alone so he can give me a hug. You never should have told her, Son,” she chastised with a chuckle, feeling suddenly wistful when she realized her boy had finally outgrown her. “You know she’s going to torment you relentlessly, ne?”

“I know, Mom,” Jou muttered, managing to give her an awkward hug in return as he struggled with his baggage. “Believe me, I’m gettin’ ragged on plenty by Hon’ and Yug’ back home.”

“And your father?” she inquired casually as they made their way through the terminal. “Does he know about your preferences and your relationship?”

“We’ve only gone on one date, Mom!” Jou protested embarrassedly. “I hardly think that counts as a relationship, ya know? And yes, Dad knows,” he continued, offering his mother a lopsided smile. “He wasn’t too thrilled, but he knows, and is being alright about it.” 

“About Kaiba, or about your preferences?”

“Both, Mom! Geesh!” The blonde rolled his eyes, his face now a flaming red. “Can we change the subject now, please?” 

The woman chuckled again, handing her claim ticket to the valet. “Katherine Kawai,” she murmured, waiting until the man had walked away before turning to her son. “Of course, Katsuya,” she stated, the corners of her mouth twitching in a mischievous manner. “Why don’t you tell us about your first kiss, instead?” 

“ _Mom!_ ”

*****

Seto sighed as he entered his hotel room, absently tossing his card key onto the dresser. Normally, he enjoyed his visits to the States, but he _hated_ being away from home around Christmas. Not that he was an avid admirer of the holiday, but Mokuba absolutely adored it, and the smaller Kaiba loved nothing better than to run around the house and yard, putting up lights and decorations of every sort imaginable. As usual, the boy had taken the news in stride, exuberantly declaring that spending Christmas _anywhere_ would be fine with him so long as they were together, but it still bothered Kaiba that his brother’s routine had been interrupted. The boy wouldn’t be joining him until the end of the week, and to add to Seto’s frustration, the unexpected trip had pulled him away from Jounouchi, just as things between them had finally turned around. 

The brunette smirked as he recalled Jounouchi’s ‘revelation’, shaking his head at the puppy’s impulsive behaviour. The blonde’s declaration had caught him completely off guard, along with the rest of the homeroom; until that moment, they’d _all_ thought that Jounouchi had hated him. Determined to get to the bottom of things, he’d taken off after the blonde, ignoring the sensei’s gasp of protest as yet another student brushed by her in the doorway. He caught up to the shorter teen just outside of the school, practically carrying him to his car, and tossing him gently into his newly acquired 2006 Alfa Romeo Brera. Climbing in after him, he’d commanded the blonde speak, to which Jounouchi had predictably responded by growling that he wasn’t a dog. A knowing smirk and a relentlessly possessive kiss had shown Jou just who’s puppy he was and, with their whispered confessions falling between their hot kisses and impatient caresses, by the time they’d returned to the school, there’d been no doubt in _either_ teen’s mind to whom they belonged. 

_‘Belong…’_ Seto mused silently, the thought both thrilling and frightening him. _‘I’ve never had **anyone** try and lay claim to me before.’_ And yet, without saying a word about it, Jounouchi had done so- his shy words and demure acquiescence capturing Seto’s heart far more readily than any aggressive offence ever would have. Not that Jounouchi was meek by _any_ means; Seto longed to experience the blonde’s fire and passion in bed. But the willingness with which Jou had committed himself to the brunette had left Seto more than fulfilled, despite the fact that they’d barely done more than kiss. 

The brunette groaned softly as he dropped down onto the bed, his groin pulsing at the memory of the blonde’s kisses. Under normal circumstances, he’d have sent someone else to fill the ailing branch president’s position, but the stateside office had just acquired a small electronics firm, and Kaiba didn’t trust anyone else to see to the details. This time however, he didn’t mind the inconvenience, for it put him in the very same city as Jou. And the best part about it was that the blonde was completely unaware, having been so wrapped up in lamenting the fact that they were apart that he’d never bothered to ask Seto where he was. 

Seto smirked as he thought about what he had planned for the week. Everything had come together precisely as he’d wanted, and he couldn’t wait to spring the surprise on his puppy. The first thing he’d done after checking in at the office had been to look up Katherine Kawai. He’d found the woman most delightful, and more than willing to cooperate, her kindness and fun-loving demeanor reminding him of Jou. They had plotted together for well over an hour and, by the time they’d parted ways, Seto had known beyond a doubt that his plan would succeed.

“Two nights,” the brunette murmured, his smirk growing wider as he stood to get ready for bed. “The night after tomorrow, I’ll have him back in my arms.”

************ 

Jou stared in boredom at yet another display, only half paying attention to the conversation. He loved being in New York, loved the bustle of the people and the pulse of the city around him. But if there was one thing he couldn’t stand, no matter _where_ he was, it was shopping; and listening to two females talk about shopping while _window_ shopping was even worse. 

“Don’t you think, Onii-chan?” Shizuka piped up suddenly. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah; sure…” 

“And I think the pink would look especially nice, don’t you, Katsuya?”

“Yeah, Mom. Pink. Great.” It was all Jou could do not to roll his eyes.

“Although, I don’t know if he has the legs for those shoes; how do you do with stilettos, Onii-chan?” 

“Alright, I gue…” The blonde finally snapped out of his ennui induced fog, his cheeks reddening when Shizuka burst into giggles. “Cute,” he growled, his entire face heating when he saw the dress that he’d absently agreed would look good on him. “Really cute.”

“Fine, Katsuya,” Katherine stated crisply. “If you don’t like that, then we’ll have to find something else.”

The blonde looked at the woman as if she were crazy. “Mom, what in the world are you talkin’ about?”

“See, Mother?” Shizuka pretended to be indignant. “We were right; he hasn’t been listening to us at _all_! Stop mooning for Kaiba-kun and pay attention, Onii-chan,” she giggled. “You need something to wear to the reception Mother was invited to; we told you two streets ago that you were escorting her to the dance!”

“I wasn’t mooning for Seto!” Jou declared, the telltale blush on his cheeks belying his statement. “And I sure the hell don’t remember agreeing to go to some dance! Sorry, Mom,” he apologized hastily upon seeing the woman’s quirked eyebrow. “But I don’t!” 

“It doesn’t matter whether you remember or not,” his mother stated matter-of-factly. “You’ve been moping around the house for two days, whining about missing Seto, and I’m tired of it. You’re taking me to the reception tonight, and that’s final. Now,” she continued, her mouth set in a decisive line, “You can either suck it up and shop for something to wear, or we can go inside Bloomingdale’s and pick up that stunning, pink ensemble. Hnn… I thought so.” Katherine’s mouth curved in smug triumph as her scowling son veered to the right, bypassing the department store doors and skulking into a young men’s boutique just a bit further down the walk. _‘Okay, Kaiba-kun,’_ she added silently, following her son into the store a moment later. _‘The game is afoot, as it were.’_

Two hours and four shops later, Katherine sat outside yet another changing area, silently cursing herself and vowing to never complain about shopping for Shizuka again. After enduring an entire store of bored shrugs and muttered ‘whatever’s’, she’d come up with the not-so-bright idea of encouraging her son by telling him to pick out something Kaiba might like. “After all,” she’d said, mentally congratulating herself when she’d seen the spark of interest in his eyes. “It’s not like you’re returning the suit after the reception.” Now, however, she was regretting her stroke of genius; ever since she’d made the suggestion, nothing they’d found had been good enough, and they were precariously close to running out of time.

“Well? What do you think?” The quiet, almost shy voice drew Katherine out of her reverie, and she found herself blinking back tears as she gazed at the man who had taken her little boy’s place. “Mom?”

Uncharacteristically serious, Katherine rose to her feet and took her son’s hands into her own. “I think Kaiba Seto is a _very _lucky man.”__

*****

“Remind me again what I’m doin’ here?” Katherine rolled her eyes as her son asked the question for the fifth time in as many minutes, feigning a smile to cover her embarrassment when the man behind them chuckled and stated he’d been wondering the same thing, himself.

“You’re here because I have to be here, and like a good son, you wanted to keep me company!” Katherine hissed through her grin, nodding to the man as she nudged her son forward in the line. “Or that’s what I _would_ say, if my son were good!” 

“Sorry, Mom,” Jou apologized sheepishly, knowing there was no malice behind her words. The blonde yanked at his tie, stopping when he saw his mother’s glare. “So,” he said, grinning cheekily. “Remind me again what _you’re_ doing here?”

“Honestly, Katsuya,” she sighed, the corners of her mouth twitching despite herself. “Some days you remind me too much of me for your own good.” Katherine paused for a moment and showed the doorman her RSVP card. “I guess what your grandmother used to tell me came true,” she continued, her eyes sparkling playfully as they were ushered through the doors. “I _did_ end up with a child just as rotten as me.” 

Laughing, the two stepped into the hotel proper, joining the meandering crowd that was headed up to the ballroom. Though Jou had spent his first two years of life in New York, and had been there a couple of times since, he’d never been to the famed Waldorf Astoria. And, in true tourist fashion, he gaped at the gorgeously decorated lobby. Already the epitome of opulence, the room was exquisitely done; the lustrous golds and mahoganies softly reflected the elegant lighting from the clock adornments, and the deep blues and soft ecrus served to emphasize the perfect, evergreen colour of the two large, flawlessly decorated spruce trees on either end. Feeling slightly nervous for the first time that evening, Jou stood silently as they waited for an elevator, surreptitiously reaching for his tie again as the car rose up the entire height of the skyscraper.

“Katsuya…” 

“Sorry, Mom.”

*****

“Are you certain, Mr. Kaiba?” The woman nudged her daughter a little closer. “Miranda is an excellent dancer, and will be graduating with honours from _L’ Institut Villa Pierrefeu_ this coming June…” 

“I am quite certain, Ms. Moscrop,” the brunette replied politely, inwardly rolling his eyes at the older woman’s pretentiousness and the younger’s simpering. 

“Not even for the opening dance?” the daughter persisted, her mouth curving down and her lashes fluttering in an attempt at a flirtatious pout. 

“I’m sorry,” Kaiba replied firmly, bowing his head before moving away from the two. _‘Besides,’_ he added silently. _‘I’ve already chosen my partner; I’ve just got to find him before the music…’_ “Oh my God…” The words were barely audible, barely a breath- and he couldn’t have silenced them had he wanted to. Standing by himself in front of a large, arched window at the end of the room was Jounouchi. The blonde was leaning casually against one of the narrow columns, gazing out at the New York skyline, and completely unaware of the breathtaking picture he was presenting. His lithe body was impeccably clad in a lightweight, black woolen suit, the fine material clinging sensuously to his long legs and across his hips and groin without being indecent. The jacket was fitted perfectly across his shoulders and arms, and the iridescent, green and blue striped shirt enticingly hugged his toned chest and abdomen, emphasizing both his strength and his slenderness. His silky, golden locks caught the lights from the nearby Christmas tree, giving him almost an ethereal glow, and when those long lashes brushed Jou’s soft cheek as he cast his gaze down in boredom, Seto nearly groaned in appreciation. As the music started, he continued toward the blonde, smirking in anticipation of the puppy’s reaction to his little ‘surprise’. 

*******

Jou scowled down at the brightly lit skyline below, already more than ready to go home. He’d spent the first half an hour listening to his mom prattle to her friends, hurriedly excusing himself-much to his mother’s amusement- when one of the women she was conversing with mentioned that he would be ‘simply perfect’ for her daughter. He’d been sequestered between the column and the Christmas tree ever since, gazing forlornly out the window and thinking of Seto. _‘I wonder what he’s doing right now,’_ he pondered wistfully, dropping his gaze as the music began to play. Suddenly the MC’s voice came over the speaker, dulcetly announcing that the dancing would begin- once the host had chosen a partner for the opening song. Sighing softly, Jounouchi closed his eyes, imagining himself dancing in Seto’s arms, losing himself in those gorgeous blue eyes as they slowly swayed to the music. 

“Excuse me,” Jou’s eyes flew open at the voice, his heart skipping a beat when he met that familiar, sapphire gaze. “But would you permit me the honour of having this dance?”


	2. Chapter 2

“S… Seto?” Jou gaped incredulously at the smirking brunette. “Wh… I… how…?” 

“Later, Puppy,” Seto whispered, his smirk widening at the blonde’s stupefaction. “Right now, the entire room’s waiting on us.” Wordlessly, Jou allowed the brunette to lead him onto the dance floor, his stunned mind wondering if it was all part of his daydream as they began to move in time with the band.

Seto chuckled softly at the blonde’s continued amazement, discretely drawing him closer as other couples made their way to the floor. “So,” he said teasingly, secretly delighting in the sensation of having Jou in his arms again. “I take it from your continued silence that your mother and I were successful?” 

“My mother?” Jou parroted, finally coming out of his stupor. “My mom knew you were in New York all along?” His eyes narrowed accusingly as he looked up at Seto. “And neither of you saw fit to inform me of that little fact?”

“All you had to do was ask me, Jounouchi,” Seto retorted, smirking when the blonde’s face began to pink. “I mean, we talked at least three separate times before you left Domino, ne? And you haven’t even called me once since you got to your mother’s; if anything _I_ should be affronted by your lack of interest. I’m teasing you, Puppy,” he said softly, relenting instantly upon seeing Jou’s embarrassed expression. “Besides, it was more fun this way.” He smiled and drew the blonde closer at his questioning glance. “I had all that time to plan, and now I’ve got the rest of the week to give you the best Christmas ever.”

“I so can’t believe this,” Jou murmured softly, gazing deep into Seto’s eyes as he had in his daydream. “That I’m here, in this amazing place, dancing with you…” The blonde trailed off and chuckled suddenly. “And apparently, I’m not the only one,” he observed, nodding his head toward a group of gaping, whispering women and their slighted daughters. “Just how many hearts did you end up breaking, anyway?”

Seto narrowed his eyes at the gawkers and snorted contemptuously. “Hearts were never involved, Jounouchi,” he stated, a grim smirk of satisfaction settling on his lips when the Moscrop woman actually turned away from his stare. “It’s all about the prestige and the pocketbook as far as they’re concerned. I think that’s one of the reasons I fell for you,” he added, his smile softening as he looked at Jou again. “You never fawned over me for my name or my money.”

Jou said nothing; he merely smiled and gazed up at the brunette, lost in the magic of the moment. Silently, they continued their dance, amber eyes locked with sapphire, completely oblivious to anyone else but themselves as they moved to the music. All too soon, the song ended and, as the band picked back up with a slightly jazzy tune, the two reluctantly parted, Seto taking Jou’s hand as he led him from the floor. Slowly, they weaved through the crowd, Seto pointedly, and Jou less expertly, ignoring the stares and whispers as they made their way to the host table. Once there, Seto pulled out a chair for the blonde, and then excused himself to retrieve some drinks. Jou stared wistfully at the retreating figure, wondering if they’d get a chance to be alone later, and yearning to feel the brunette’s lips against his.

“Honestly!” Jou’s eyes jerked upward at the sound of the intruding voice. “I can’t believe they put the host table here of all places; it’d be _much_ better in the other corner, underneath all the mistletoe, ne, Katsuya?” 

“Cute, Mom,” Jou muttered as Katherine sat down, blushing to the roots of his hair at how close she’d been to reading his mind. “I _so_ can’t believe you two did this,” he added, shaking his head and chuckling when he saw the smug satisfaction in her eyes. “But, I’m glad you did.”

“I am too, Son,” Katherine stated kindly, smiling when the blonde’s face lit up as Seto approached. “Just seeing the two of you together made it all worth my while… even the shopping,” she couldn’t help but add with a smirk. 

“Aw, come on… I wasn’t _that_ bad!”

“Bad at what?” Seto quirked an eyebrow as he set down the drinks, greeting Katherine with a nod and a smile. 

“Nothing…”

“Shopping; I swear, Kaiba-kun, you should have seen it…”

“ _Mother!_ ”

*****

“Jounouchi? Jou?” Seto’s brow furrowed slightly as he gazed around the empty room, a soft smile curving his lips when he finally spotted the shorter teen. The blonde was sitting on the edge of the stage, his golden locks a stunning contrast to the deep reds and greens of the poinsettias, holly, and spruce that filled the Swarovski crystal vases that lined the front of the platform. Slowly he made his way forward, his smile widening when Jou looked up and met his gaze. “Puppy, are you ready to go?”

“I suppose it’s that time, ne?” Jou sighed as he slid to his feet, gazing wistfully at the opulent room one last time. “You really don’t have to take me, you know,” he offered, dropping his head to rest on Seto’s arm as they left the Starlight Roof. “I mean, it is kinda silly for you to go out in the cold since you’re staying right here; I can just take a cab, and have mom pay COD… what?” the blonde questioned upon hearing Seto’s soft chuckle.

“You watch too much old television for starters,” the brunette teased, punching the lobby button once they had stepped inside the elevator. “Nobody does _anything_ on a COD basis anymore. As for the temperature, I called for a vehicle ten minutes ago; if the chauffeur knows what’s good for him, the limo will be warm and waiting outside the doors. Oh, and one more thing…” Jou shivered in anticipation as the brunette eyed him hungrily, a sensual smirk curving his lips. “If you think I’m passing on my first opportunity to be alone with you all evening, you’re insane.” 

His own eyes darkening with want, Jou tilted his head up toward Seto, stepping away with a sigh of frustration when the doors slid open to admit two elderly ladies. To his relief, they didn’t stop again until reaching the lobby, and within a matter of moments, they were in the limo, and he was in Seto’s arms. Lips, teeth, and tongues clashed together needily, each one too hungry for the other’s taste to waste time on coy, playful kisses. Possessive growls and submissive moans filled the passenger compartment as hands quickly joined the foray, pushing off jackets and un-tucking shirts, fingers teasing skin and tangling in silky, soft locks. Despite the fact that it’d been only a week, the two seemed starved for each other, and when Seto pushed Jou down onto the bench, their erections nestling against each other as he stretched out over him, it became obvious that kissing and caressing would not be enough to fully sate either’s needs. Panting harshly, Seto tongued his way over to Jou’s ear to ask him to push up a bit so that he could remove the blonde’s shirt, groaning in frustration instead when the limo driver announced that they’d arrived at the Kawai’s address.

After a disappointed moment, Seto slid off the blonde, chuckling softly when Jou tried to restrain him. “It’s just as well, Puppy,” he murmured, leaning down and tasting the blonde’s kiss swollen lips again. “I don’t want our first time together to be something rushed in the back of a car.” Seto pulled Jou up and rested his head on the other’s. “I want it to be special. Just like you.”

“Seto…” Jou tilted his face slightly and gave the brunette a slow, sweet kiss, chuckling lightly when he finally pulled away. “So full of surprises you are,” he said teasingly, haphazardly tucking in his shirt before taking his jacket. “I never woulda pegged you as the fun, romantic type. But I love it,” he added softly, dropping his head forward to nuzzle into Seto’s neck. “And I can’t wait to see what else you’ve got planned for us.”

Seto smirked into Jou’s silky locks, having caught the hopeful note in the blonde’s last sentence. “I guess I just needed to be properly inspired,” he replied lightly, pulling away slightly to help Jou slip into his coat, his eyes drinking in the slightly disheveled beauty before him. “And believe me, Jounouchi; nobody’s ever inspired me quite the way you do.” Together, the two stepped out of the car, Seto drawing Jou close to keep him as warm as possible. “Oh, and Jounouchi?” The blonde paused, his hand on the doorknob as he looked up at Seto. “Your mother and sister have been sworn into secrecy, so don’t even try.” The brunette laughed outright as Jou pulled a face, leaning down swiftly to nip at the teasing tongue before kissing him goodbye. “Just be ready by five tomorrow evening; I’ll send the car for you then.” 

***********

“Katsuya!” A tousled blonde head poked through the turtle neck of a thick, ecru, cable knit sweater. “Katsuya, can you come down here for a moment?”

“Yeah, mom; just let me finish gettin’ dressed…” Hurriedly, Jou reached for his pants, smiling when he slipped into the soft, black, corduroy slacks. His mother had surprised him with yet another outfit; something she’d said she’d picked up while she’d been waiting on him yesterday. Judging from the warm quality of the clothing, he’d deduced that today’s surprise would be taking place outdoors, but when he’d tried to push for more information, Katherine had clammed up, shooing him upstairs to get ready. 

“Katsuya!”

“I’m comin’…!” Rolling his eyes, Jou slid his belt through the loops and fastened the buckle, grabbing his boots on his way out the bedroom door. Running his hand through his hair to push back his bangs, he headed down the stairs, stopping when he saw the wistful expression his mother wore as she gazed at him. “Mom? You okay?”

“I’m fine, Katsuya,” she said softly, smiling as he approached. “Are you all set to go? The car will be here any minute.”

“I think so,” he mused, sitting down on the bottom step to slip on the ankle high, black Defender dress boots that she’d bought him to go with his outfit. “How could I not be when you keep spoilin’ me with… what’s this?” Jou quirked an eyebrow when she plopped a leather, overnight case down beside him.

“Look out the window,” Katherine advised, drawing his attention to the falling snow. “And the weather station says that it has no intention of stopping. I thought about asking you to consider canceling for the evening, but I know how disappointed you’d have been. This way, you’ll be prepared should you choose to stay the night with Kaiba-kun. You’re not a little boy anymore, Katsuya,” she continued when he looked at her in surprise. “You’ll be eighteen in just over a month, but you’ve not just aged, you’ve matured. I trust your judgment,” she stated simply, handing him a heavy, black, lambskin bomber jacket as she saw the limo pull to the curb. “Oh, and Katsuya?” Jou looked down at his mother when he felt her hand on his arm. “I don’t know where you and Kaiba-kun are in your relationship, but I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, and I remember quite well how young men’s hormones are.” Katherine smiled tenderly as the colour rose in her son’s face. “Don’t surrender yourself in the heat of the moment if you have _any_ doubt where he’ll stand once things cool down.”

Though his cheeks remained reddened, Jou’s discomfort faded when he saw the love and concern in his mother’s eyes. “I won’t.” He bent down and lightly kissed his mom on the cheek before heading for the door. “Besides,” he added, his lips curving in a soft smile. “Seto cares too much for me, and I him, to rush into anything we’re _both _not ready for.”__

__“Well, that answers that,” Katherine murmured quietly to herself as she watched her son trot down the walk and nod his thanks to the chauffeur when the man opened his door. “Snow, or no snow, I’ll see you tomorrow, Katsuya.”_ _

__*****_ _

__The snowfall had increased significantly by the time the limo arrived at their destination, the wrought iron supports of the teardrop street lamps already bearing close to an inch of the soft, white substance. As soon as Jou stepped out of the vehicle, he recognized where he was, as much from the Ritz Carlton on the one side of the street, as from the line of horses and carriages on the other. His heart warming at the romance of the surprise, he looked around for Seto, his brow furrowing slightly when the last carriage pulled away without a sign of the brunette. Thinking that maybe he’d been delayed at the office, Jou decided to wait him out in the warmth of the car, only to pause mid-step and turn back as he heard an approaching whinny. His jaw dropping in amazement, the blonde watched as a sleek, black sleigh stopped directly across from him, the impeccably uniformed driver reigning in the two prancing horses as a familiar, trench coat clad figure stepped gracefully onto the ground._ _

__As if in a trance, Jou slowly moved forward, feeling almost as if he’d stepped into some faerie tale. And, judging by Seto’s expression, the brunette was just as affected by the sight of him. Gazing into Jou’s eyes, Seto grasped him around the waist and lifted him into the sleigh, covering them both with the furs and drawing the blonde into a close, one armed embrace once he had settled himself onto the seat. “Merry Christmas surprise number two, Puppy,” Seto murmured, dipping his head to capture the mouth that was being so sweetly offered. After a moment, they broke apart to gaze at the picturesque scenery, chestnut head resting on gold as the sleigh drew them through the park._ _

__“I can’t believe this, Seto,” Jou whispered, almost afraid that he’d spoil the serenity by speaking. “A carriage ride would have been wonderful, but this…”_ _

__“ _Anyone _can take a carriage ride, Jounouchi,” Seto replied with a smirk, eliciting a soft smile from the blonde when he drew the furs tighter around his slender form. “And like I said last night, you’re not just anyone. You’re special. Besides, a sleigh for the snow seemed much more appropriate, ne?” Jou smiled and nodded in agreement, snuggling close to the brunette and falling silent as he lost himself in his thoughts and the scenery and snow. All too soon, he saw the Sherman Monument loom near, and the next thing he knew, Seto was waiting to help him to the ground. Hand in hand, they headed for the limo, the brunette arching his brow when Jou moved aside his bag as he slid in.___ _

____“Mom’s idea,” he explained, averting his gaze to hide the blush that threatened at the memory of their conversation. “Just in case the weather got too bad.”_ _ _ _

____“If she’s that worried, I could take you home now,” Seto offered quietly, chuckling softly when he heard the blonde’s hurried ‘no’._ _ _ _

____“It doesn’t look too bad yet,” Jou continued. “Besides…” he gazed at the brunette for a moment, and then looked out the window. “She said the decision to stay was up to me.”_ _ _ _

____Seto’s heart skipped a beat at those softly spoken words, his mind running rampant at the possibilities should Jou choose to stay. “Well then,” he replied, using all of his skill to keep his voice noncommittal. “Let’s have some dinner, and you can make your decision afterward.”_ _ _ _

____Once again, Jou nodded his acquiescence, leaving his bag in the limo when they pulled up to the hotel. Knowing that they’d be dressed for the sleigh ride, Seto had made reservations at the Inagiku, asking that their most intimate tatami room be prepared for himself and his guest. Now, as he escorted the blonde into the softly lit alcove, he was even more pleased that he had, secretly hoping that the romantic atmosphere would sway the blonde’s decision. Much to his surprise, the host returned moments later, carrying a ceramic tray with what appeared to be a small tokkuri and two ochokos. “Atsukan,” the man stated quietly, setting the tray in front of Seto. “Daiginjo-shu, complements of the proprietor, Kaiba-sama.” The host then moved to the far wall, pulling open the thick, tapestry curtains to expose a softly lit courtyard and the gracefully falling snow. “He felt you might wish to partake in Yukimi-Zake whilst waiting for your omakase to be prepared.”_ _ _ _

____Seto nodded his thanks to the man, waiting until he’d slid their door closed before placing an ochoko in front of Jou, and then filling it before offering the tokkuri to the blonde. Silently, Jou poured for him, and then the two simultaneously raised their drinks._ _ _ _

____“Kampai.”_ _ _ _

____Seto’s eyes darkened slightly at the sound of that seductive alto. “Kampai,” he murmured in return, his gaze locking with Jou’s as they sipped from the ochoko, each being mindful not to completely drain their cups. His expression turning wistful, Seto reached across the small table, gently brushing Jou’s bangs away from his face. “What is it about you?” he mused softly, allowing his fingers to gently caress the blonde’s cheek. “It’s been less than five minutes since I touched you last, and I’m already aching for more.”_ _ _ _

____“I know.” Jou smiled and captured Seto’s hand in his own. Leaning across the table, he brushed his lips across the brunette’s. “I feel the same way about you.” His eyes lidding slightly, Seto moved to deepen the kiss, only to pull away with a sigh and a smile as the first course of their meal arrived. The host vanished after depositing the bowls and, gazing at the snow, they finished their sake with the miso. About every fifteen minutes or so, another dish would arrive, but the host was so discrete that they barely noticed his presence. Savouring each dish, the two spoke quietly about school, family, and their future, gentle touches and tender kisses accompanying their conversation. Everything from the uni canapés to Seto’s personal favourite, the beef tosazukuri- Kobe sirloin seared rare, and then served carved and chilled with a spicy foie gras sauce- was delectable; the only thing that kept the evening from being perfect in the brunette’s eyes was the fact that the snowfall was gradually slowing down._ _ _ _

____“Well,” he sighed, setting his spoon aside after feeding Jou the last bite of the green tea and white chocolate bavarois that they’d shared. “It looks as if the storm’s abated for the time being, so now is as good a time as any; I’ll call for the car, and we can take you…”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Jou interrupted, his voice quiet but firm. Blushing softly, he gazed at the snow-covered courtyard. “I don’t want to go home.”_ _ _ _

____“Alright…” Seto took a sip of water, finding his mouth suddenly parched. “Mokuba won’t be arriving until tomorrow afternoon; I’ll have the valet bring your bag to his r…”_ _ _ _

____Once again the blonde interrupted, this time by leaning across the table and silencing the brunette with a deep, lingering kiss. “No,” he iterated lowly, his eyes darkening as he claimed Seto’s mouth again. “I don’t want to stay in Mokuba’s room; I want to be with you.”_ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

It was all Seto could do not to groan at Jounouchi’s declaration, every nerve of his body on fire at the thought of having the blonde in his bed. Easily stealing control of the kiss, he ravaged the shorter teen’s mouth, smirking softly at the soft sound of disappointment he elicited when he broke away. “Are you certain?” he asked lowly, kissing him again upon hearing his affirmation. “Don’t move; I’ll be right back.” Jou looked at him quizzically but nodded, settling back into his seat as the brunette slipped out the door. A few minutes later Seto returned, smiling and offering his hand to the waiting blonde. “Come on,” he murmured, leading Jou out of the restaurant. “By the time we walk through the hotel to the tower elevators, the room should be set for the night.” 

Hand in hand, they meandered through the building, silently taking in the decorations in the various lobbies and shop windows. On several occasions Seto caught the blonde stealing shy, almost nervous glances at him, and between that and the perpetual blush that stained the younger boy’s face, he found himself wondering if Jounouchi was a virgin. The very thought of being the first to claim the gorgeous blonde sent his arousal spiraling even higher, and it took all that he had to maintain his casual stride toward his end of the building. Once they reached the Tower lobby, he called for the elevator, breathing a silent sigh of relief when Jou relaxed against him in the car, resting his head against the brunette’s shoulder. Seto wanted the blonde more than anything, and though he was certain that Jou felt the same way, the puppy’s distraction had started to worry the taller teen. Feeling the other shift slightly, he glanced down, his heart simultaneously warming and melting at the look in Jou’s eyes. Need and desire smoldered in their amber depths, but it was the other emotions that stole his breath away; the absolute trust and love indelibly searing him deeper than any expression of lust _ever_ had. Not caring if the elevator stopped at every single floor to admit people between the lobby and his own, Seto tenderly captured Jou’s lips, drawing him into a tight embrace against his chest. Breaking away from the kiss, he rested his chin on the golden head. “Don’t be nervous, Puppy,” he murmured, smirking softly when he caught a glimpse of a rapidly reddening cheek. “I promise; we won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know,” Jou replied, verbally iterating what his eyes had already told the other. “I trust you.” Seto watched in a mixture of delight and curiosity as the pink on the blonde’s cheeks deepened. “I just don’t want to ruin the night for you because I’m a…” His eyes shifted to a non-existent spot on the wall just over the brunette’s shoulder. “Because of my inexperience,” he finished lamely.

“Katsuya.” Jou’s gaze jumped back to Seto’s upon hearing his given name. “I’ve wanted you for over two years now,” the brunette continued. “There’s nothing on earth that could ruin this night for me.” He leaned down and brushed Jou’s lips with his own. “And, the fact that you’ve chosen me to be your first…” Seto paused and kissed him again. “I’ve never received such a gift before.” Feeling the elevator stop, Seto glanced at the indicator buttons, dropping his arms when he saw that they’d arrived at his floor. Taking Jou’s hand, he led him to the door to the immediate right, chuckling lowly when the blonde gasped upon stepping into the marble foyer. “Come on,” he offered once they’d both taken off their boots, “I’ll give you the tour.” Taking the short hall to the parlour, he watched in amusement as the younger teen turned around slowly, drinking in the view. 

“It’s almost as if it was designed just for you,” Jou observed in awe. “The blues, silvers, and mahoganies…” He trailed off and nestled into Seto’s arms, gazing out the balcony window at the snow that had begun to fall again. “It’s perfect.”

“Hnn…” Seto tilted Jou’s chin up and kissed him gently. “I thought it needed a touch of gold, myself.” The brunette smirked at the pretty blush his words elicited and, sliding his arm around Jou’s waist, he encouraged him back into the hall and toward the rest of the suite. Stepping into the spacious bathroom, Seto noted with satisfaction that a second robe had been hung next to his own, and that Jou’s personal items had been laid out in the small, but elegant walkthrough boudoir just as the brunette had requested. The master bedroom lay just beyond and, once again, his demands had been met; the crackling fire and dimmed lights accented the romantic aura of the burgundy and gold accented room, and when he saw the titillating sight of the puppy’s nightclothes resting intimately beside his own at the foot of the bed, he immediately vowed to tip the valet exorbitantly. 

“So _that’s_ why you left at dinner,” Jou breathed, resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder as his eyes roved the room. “It’s breathtaking, Seto; I can’t believe you did all of this just for me!”

Turning slightly, the brunette pulled Jou into his arms. “Believe it, and get used to it,” he replied, smiling down at the shorter teen. “I fully intend to spoil you rotten. I told you that you were special,” he murmured, nuzzling into the blonde’s silken locks before trailing kisses down to his ear. “And I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you know it.” 

Jou shuddered as that hot breath fanned across his cheek, and he instinctively turned his head to find Seto’s mouth. The brunette willingly accepted the offering, languidly exploring every dip and surface, his tongue skating across the perfect, white teeth and sensitive palate before inviting the blonde’s out to play. Growling in approval when Jou responded, he allowed his hands to wander, slowly caressing over the blonde’s sweater to come to rest on his ass. Squeezing lightly, Seto pressed Jou’s groin to his own, his resulting growl mingling with the smaller teen’s gasp as each felt the other’s hardness. “Do you feel that, Katsuya?” he purred, grinding his cock against the other’s thigh again. “Can you feel what you do to me? Feel how badly I want you?” 

Mewling softly, Jou nodded, twining his arms around Seto’s neck as he rolled his groin in response. “I want you too, Seto, please…” 

The brunette growled carnally at Jounouchi’s wanton admission, drinking in his flushed face and lust-darkened eyes before plundering his mouth again, and then sending his lips ghosting down to Jounouchi’s neck. “Want this off,” he murmured gruffly, pulling away when he reached the barrier of Jou’s turtleneck. Grasping hold of the hem he tugged at the offending material, purring in pleasure when the blonde emerged bare-chested and gorgeously tousled. Resuming his quest down Jou’s neck, he guided the blonde’s hands to his shirt, encouraging the other to undress him as he suckled along the puppy’s collarbone. Willingly Jou complied, his breath already coming in short, harsh pants as he fumbled with the tiny buttons. Finally reaching the bottom, he slid his hands up Seto’s torso, parting the shirt and thumbing the small nipples, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the feasting brunette. Feeling them harden and peak, Jou repeated the caress, crying out in pleasure when Seto bit down in response. Knowing that the brunette had marked him made him even harder and, sliding his hands up to finally push off Seto’s shirt, he once again pressed his erection into Seto’s thigh. 

“Seto, please,” he pled breathily, dragging the brunette’s mouth back up to his own, and emphasizing his request with another thrust of his hips. “I don’t wanna wait any longer…”

Groaning harshly, Seto stilled the blonde then pulled away and led him to the bed, smirking darkly when he picked up the younger boy and lightly tossed him onto the high, king-sized mattress. Gracefully he climbed up after him and after stretching out on his side and propping himself up on his elbow, he gazed down at Jou, his desire increasing at the mix of lust and uncertainty in the blonde’s eyes. “Just relax, Katsuya,” he murmured, gently tracing an elegant finger down Jou’s cheek to his jaw. “Just relax and let go, and the rest will come on its own.” Dipping his head, Seto once again claimed his mouth, the brunette’s hand continuing down Jounouchi’s neck to his chest to stroke soothingly over his sternum. 

The last of his insecurities melting away under the tenderness in Seto’s eyes, words, and touch, Jou set his own hands in motion, responding to the tender kiss as he ghosted his palms across the firm planes of the brunette’s abdomen. Feeling, rather than hearing, Seto’s growl of approval, the blonde caressed lower, exploring the indent of the taller teen’s navel, and then hesitating when he reached the other’s waistband. 

Sensing Jou’s uncertainty, Seto broke from the kiss. Smiling at the blonde, he grasped his hand and led it to his straining arousal, hissing softly in pleasure when Jou fingered the cloth-covered length. “No Puppy,” he purred, his own hands coming down to deftly unfasten his trousers. “Like this…” Once again, Seto grabbed the blonde’s hand, guiding it beneath his boxers to his turgid shaft. Curving his fingers around Jou’s, he encouraged the other into a series of slow, languid strokes. “Oh fuck yes,” he breathed, removing his hand and letting Jounouchi take over. “ _Just_ like that…”

Jou felt his cock throb as he caressed the Seto’s heated flesh, pausing to fondle the velvety head, and loosing a small growl of his own when he found the pre-seed at his tip.. Gently delving into the weeping slit, he then surprised both himself and Seto by bringing his moistened fingers up to his mouth and suckling them curiously.

Groaning at the blonde’s erotic action, Seto pulled the fingers from Jounouchi’s mouth and replaced them with his tongue, purring lasciviously at the perfection of their combined taste. Feeling Jou’s hand return to his cock, he broke away from the kiss, dipping his head to ensnare a nipple between his lips as he set to work on the blonde’s belt. Once the buckle was undone, he eagerly thumbed open the button, growling lowly again when Jou’s needy dick pushed against the zipper, restrained only by the thin cotton of his underwear. Seto squeezed teasingly as he bit down on the pebble hard nipple, eliciting a wanton cry from the now-writhing blonde. Giving the rosy bud one last lick, Seto pulled away and rose to his knees, chuckling darkly at Jou’s whimper of disappointment. “Lift up your hips, Puppy,” he ordered softly, his cock jerking in response when the blonde immediately complied. “You’ve had your taste; now I’m going to get mine.” Eager hands met his own at Jou’s waistband, and together they slid down his trousers and briefs, Jounouchi’s sigh of relief at finally being freed lost to Seto’s feral growl at the sight of his lover’s long, thick cock. Sliding off the mattress, he pulled off the blonde’s socks, and then hurriedly removed the rest of his own clothing before returning to the younger boy’s side. Almost heady with the realization that they were naked, together, in _his_ bed, Seto began to languidly caress the blonde’s body, starting with the tousled bangs and flushed face. “Perfect,” he purred, capturing a peaked nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it teasingly, not bothering to restrain his growl when Jou arched and mewled in response. “So much better than in the school showers where all I could do was look. Of course, I wasn’t the only one,” he continued, almost conversationally, switching his playful torture to the other rosy protrusion. “But I managed to not seek any retribution- until the day that moron Yoshida decided to try to do more than look.” A satisfied smirk settled on his lips when Jou’s eyes flew open in surprise. “Used a whole bottle of my shampoo, but it was worth it to see him slip and fall on his ass rather than grabbing yours What?” he demanded mock petulantly, secretly delighting in the blonde’s giggle and silently sighing in relief when he saw the nervousness flee from Jou’s face once again. “Surely you didn’t think I’d stand idly by and let him grope what was mine, ne?”

“Yeah, well, Yoshida wasn’t the only casualty…” Seto’s eyes lidded slightly as the blonde’s slender fingers skated teasingly over his chest and abdomen. “Remember that day a couple of months ago when Saito Miki got panty tanked in homeroom?” The brunette fairly purred when Jounouchi’s hand found his shaft again. “Hated to do that to the girl, but she shouldn’t have been braggin’ about makin’ you hers before Christmas. Besides…” Jou gasped in pleasure, his entire body trembling with desire when he felt Seto’s hand on his cock for the very first time. Swallowing harshly, he somehow completed his sentence. “’sides, all’s fair in love and war, ne?” 

“So, which was it Puppy?” Seto persisted, his words thick and muffled against the satiny skin of the blonde’s neck. “Did you do it out of love, or… _Jesus _, Katsuya,” he growled, interrupting himself and arching wantonly when Jou thumbed across his slit, his free hand having snaked its way down to caress and roll the brunette’s tight sac. “I thought you’d said you haven’t done this before…”__

__“I’m a fast learner,” the shorter teen replied huskily, gasping Seto’s name when the brunette started teasing him in kind, his long, elegant fingers sliding back further to stroke over Jou’s taint and hole. “And as for your question…” Heavy amber eyes blinked open to stare into Seto’s. “Do you even need to ask?”_ _

__“Katsuya…” Seto captured the blonde’s mouth in a slow, passionate kiss, the open love in Jou’s gaze touching him deeply. “No,” he finally responded, nuzzling into the shorter teen’s neck and kissing his love bite, “Because I feel the same way.”_ _

__“Then take me,” Jou implored wantonly as he began to thrust into Seto’s hand. “Please, Seto… I’m so close, and I don’t wanna come ‘til you’re inside me… What?” he asked huskily, feeling the brunette cease his ministrations. “Did I say somethin’ wrong?”_ _

__“No,” Seto breathed, trying to stave off the need for release Jou’s words had caused. Finally regaining some semblance of control, he lifted his head and smiled down at the blonde. “Completely the opposite. But, you’re not the only one who’s close, and hearing you speak like that…” Reaching over Jou’s chest to the nightstand, he grabbed a small bottle of massage oil from the gift basket he’d had the valet deliver with the other’s belongings. “You know what comes next, ne, Puppy?” he queried, his brow furrowing at the thought of hurting the smaller teen. “I’ll try and make it as pleasurable as possible, but it _is_ going to hurt a little…”_ _

__“I know.” Jou took the small bottle from Seto and opened the top, drizzling the cherry scented oil over the brunette’s fingers. “But I know you’ll make it up to me, too.” Setting aside the bottle, he pressed his mouth to Seto’s before uttering the words his eyes had first spoken hours ago. “I love you, Seto.” Lying back, he spread his legs, and then drew his lover’s hand to his entrance. “Please, don’t make me wait to be yours any longer…”_ _

__Groaning lowly, Seto pressed against the tight pucker, carefully inserting his finger as he plundered Jou’s mouth. Feeling the blonde’s gasp, he eased off a bit, trailing his lips down to tease at his nipples again. Patiently, he worked the tight passage, his cock throbbing with each clench and release of the younger boy’s virgin muscles. After a few minutes, he heard Jou murmur for more and then wordlessly murmur when the brunette withdrew his finger. “I need more of the oil, Katsuya,” he explained, caressing the blonde’s lips with his own as he reached for the bottle. “You’re so exquisitely tight that I’ll hurt you for certain if I don’t.” Once he’d remoistened his fingers, Seto returned to the heat of Jou’s entrance. Closing his eyes and steeling his will, he pushed both of his fingers past the barrier. “Easy, Katsuya,” he crooned, when Jou’s breath caught and he tensed again. “I know it’s uncomfortable, but you’ve got to relax for me…” The brunette sifted through Jou’s hair, murmuring words of desire and praise as he waited for the blonde to adjust. Eventually, the shorter teen relaxed, and Seto continued his stretching, smirking softly to himself as he lowered his mouth to Jou’s chest again. Within moments, he had his lover mewling and writhing beside him, the brunette’s talented mouth gliding ever lower as he sensuously finger fucked the blonde. Knowing that, oil or no, the third finger would be the worst, Seto waited until he brushed against the puppy’s sweet spot. Upon hearing Jounouchi’s pleasured keen, he slid his lips over his lover’s shaft, moaning lasciviously at the taste as he advanced all three digits prostate deep and massaged relentlessly. Instantly, Jou wailed out his name, his cock pulsing its release deep into Seto’s mouth. Eagerly, the brunette swallowed every drop and then, taking advantage of his lover’s existing euphoria, pulled both his fingers and mouth away and spread his lover’s trembling thighs wider apart. “Katsuya, look at me,” he commanded gently, his own body nearly trembling in anticipation as his cock head nudged the blonde’s entrance. “I need you to arch your hips as I push into you… yes… just like…” The brunette suddenly found himself incapable of speech as he slid into the amazingly tight heat of Jounouchi’s passage. “Katsuya,” he purred, his body already at a height of ecstasy that he’d never before experienced. Allowing them both time to adjust, Seto gently took hold of Jou’s legs, kissing each shin, calf, and ankle as he placed them upon his shoulders. Slowly he eased himself forward, placing an arm on either side of the blonde’s and sliding out of his heat as he once again claimed his lover’s mouth. “So good,” he groaned, trailing his lips down to suckle at the mark he’d made earlier as he began to thrust in earnest. “Jesus, Katsuya… you feel so fucking good…” Feeling the blonde’s renewed erection dig into his stomach, Seto supported himself on one arm and reached for Jounouchi’s shaft. Jou’s passage clenched instinctively at the touch, causing the brunette to gasp in pleasure, his stomach tightening in response. His vision already fading around the edges, Seto thrust in deep and hard one final time. Roaring his lover’s name, his body rode out the most intense orgasm of his life, pulse after pulse of his seed being milked from his body as Jou’s passage contracted with the force of the blonde’s second release. Wanting nothing more than to stay buried in that heat, but knowing his withdrawal would be painful, Seto once again used the blonde’s distraction to his advantage, easing his softening dick from Jou’s tunnel and gathering him into his arms._ _

__Murmuring incoherently, Jou nestled into Seto’s embrace, floating away on his ecstasy until he felt himself being lifted from the bed. Blinking his eyes open, he realized that Seto was carrying him through the boudoir and into the bathroom. He offered the brunette a sweet smile and then closed his eyes again, resting in his lover’s arms while the taller teen filled the large, garden tub with warm water and an aromatic, sandalwood soak. Once the marble seats were covered, Seto stepped into the water, maintaining his hold on the blonde until he sat down. “The bath should help with any discomfort you’re feeling,” he offered, moistening a thick, cotton cloth and gently lathering up the blonde with a mandarin-spice scented wash. “Not to mention clean us bothup,” he grimaced playfully. Seto fell silent a moment, finding the act of washing the blonde simultaneously soothing and arousing. “And how _are_ you feeling?” he asked solicitously once he’d rinsed the last of the lather from Jounouchi’s hair. _ _

__“I’m sore,” Jou admitted quietly, surprising Seto by beginning to wash the brunette. “But I swear, I’ve never felt better in my life.” Silently the two finished their bath, Seto luxuriating in the tender ministrations of his lover. Once Jou was done, they stepped out of the tub and slipped into the thick, terry robes that the hotel had provided. His eyes drooping closed, the blonde rested his head on Seto’s arm, smiling sleepily when the brunette once again picked him up. “You’re right,” he murmured when Seto laid him on the bed. “You _are_ gonna spoil me.” Lazily he slipped into his pajama bottoms, waving away the shirt that the brunette offered him, and then crawling beneath the covers. Once Seto had joined him, he nestled close, sighing in contentment when his lover draped a possessive arm across his waist. For a few moments all was quiet, and then, just as he was drifting off, the brunette whispered his name. “What is it?” he murmured through a yawn._ _

__“Saito Miki isn’t in your homeroom class…”_ _

__“No, but she’s in Yug’s…” Jou snickered softly and nuzzled against Seto’s chest. “An’ that little guy can panty tank with the best of them- ‘specially when one of his buds’ hearts is on the line. Now, go to sleep,” he persisted gently, purring softly when the brunette’s hand rested in his hair. “Unless you wanna tell me what tomorrow’s surprise is…”_ _

__Soft, even breathing was Seto’s only reply and, brushing his lover’s lips in one last goodnight kiss, Jounouchi too drifted off to sleep._ _


	4. Chapter 4

Seto awoke the next morning to a tickling sensation under his nose. Mumbling blearily, he brought a hand up to brush the nuisance away, only to find it firmly attached to something. Peeking an eye open, the brunette saw a flash of gold, and instantly realized what the substance was. A soft smile lit his features as he fingered the silky tuft of hair in almost-wonderment. _‘All night,’_ he thought, his heart brimming with contentment. _‘I held him all night…’_ Gently, he ran his fingers through the golden locks, and then nuzzled back into Jou’s hair. Breathing in deeply of his scent, he murmured the words he’d been too overwhelmed to speak the night before: “I love you, Katsuya.” 

“I love you too,” came the muffled, and unexpected, response from the vicinity of Seto’s neck. Yawning, Jou lifted his head, his blonde locks even more tousled than normal, and his lips curved up into a sleepy grin. “‘Mornin’…”

“Good morning,” Seto replied, a faint tinge of color staining his cheeks at having been caught in such a sentimental gesture. “I didn’t think you’d be awake yet.” 

Lazily, the blonde stretched, and then nestled in close again. “I’ve been dozin’ on and off for about an hour now, waitin’ for you to wake up. Besides,” he added, peeking up through his bangs as he traced a hand down Seto’s abdomen, and shivering slightly at the way his lover’s eyes darkened in response. “I liked watchin’ you sleep; you look so peaceful…” The brunette murmured quietly as soft lips explored his collarbone and neck. “So beautiful…” 

Seto’s eyes slid closed as Jou’s hand slipped beneath his waistband, the blonde’s fingers caressing his rapidly hardening length. Though the younger boy’s expression was still slightly bashful, his touches were anything but, and the brunette had to hold back a moan as he imagined the boldness and passion he’d experience once the last of Jounouchi’s reservations finally fled. “Katsuya,” he rasped, grabbing his lover’s wrist and reluctantly staying his hand. “Puppy, don’t tease; I know you’ve got to be sore still, and…”

“But there’re other ways, ne?” Jou murmured, all traces of shyness gone as he gazed at the brunette. “I could suck you like you like you did me last night…”

Seto nearly came on the spot as he thought about what the puppy was offering, having fantasized time and again of having the heat of Jou’s mouth surrounding his cock. However, before he could say ‘yes’ or ‘no’, the blonde was on his knees, his own erection tenting the front of his pajama bottoms as he slid down to Seto’s groin. Eyes darkening, he watched Jounouchi slip his fingers under the his waistband and tug down his sleep pants, before lowering his mouth to suckle gently at the head. Breath catching, Seto lowered a hand to tangle in the golden locks as Jou tried for more and slid his lips over his shaft. Feeling the blonde gag slightly, he tugged gently on the strands of hair, encouraging him to release some of his length. “Your hand, Katsuya,” he murmured, “Take your hand, and wrap it around the base… mmm… good puppy…”

Jou closed his eyes, moaning softly around Seto’s shaft at the words of praise. The taste was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, but it wasn’t unpleasant and, combined with the headiness of the brunette’s unique, addicting scent, it wasn’t long before he was sucking his lover’s cock in earnest. Laving his tongue along the bottom, he pulled back to the head again, mewling in satisfaction as he tasted the slightly metallic pre-come oozing from Seto’s slit. His own cock throbbing with need, Jou began to pump the thick, hot shaft, alternately suckling harshly on the velvety tip, and lapping almost kittenishly along the ridge and across the weeping hole. Wanting to do more, and driven by an almost desperate need to pleasure Seto as the brunette had him last night, the blonde drew his lips tight and lowered his mouth again. Tightening his fist and working the now-pulsing shaft in a series of fast, harsh strokes, Jou tried to hollow his cheeks, and was instantly rewarded with a raspy cry of his name and an overwhelming mouthful of his lover’s hot, salty seed. Swallowing what he could, the blonde licked up the rest, panting between the swipes of his tongue as the taste drew his arousal to an almost unbearable height. His one hand still surrounding Seto’s waning erection, Jou fumbled at his own waistband, keening softly as his other found his own copiously weeping cock. Whining in frustration when his strokes were impeded by the material, he reluctantly moved his hands from their more enjoyable posts to eliminate the problem, only to have his lover beat him to it. The next thing he knew, his aching cock was once again surrounded by the blissfully sinful heat of Seto’s mouth, one of the brunette’s long, elegant fingers sliding gently past his still tender entrance to tease at his prostate as his lover swallowed expertly around him. With a wordless cry, Jou came deep down Seto’s throat, his hands instinctively clawing at the brunette’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm. 

Feeling the rigor of the blonde’s release ebb away, Seto removed his finger and guided Jou from his mouth, easing him down to lie beside him on the bed. “Amazing,” he murmured, drinking in the flushed and disheveled beauty of his lover. “You are truly, truly amazing- enough to make me believe in Santa Claus all over again,” he concluded with a smirk. 

Jou snickered softly and peeked his eyes open. “Well, it is Christmas Eve, you know.” Lazily, he stretched, unwittingly adding to the scintillating picture that he presented. “Though, the last time I checked, you were _so_ on Santa’s naughty list…” The blonde burst into a shriek of laughter as Seto pouted petulantly and began to tickle him mercilessly, thoroughly enjoying the giggling, writhing spectacle until Jou’s earlier words hit home. 

“Christmas Eve!” he exclaimed, stilling his hands below the blonde’s ribcage. “Christ!” Diving over Jou, the brunette reached for the alarm clock, relaxing against the warmth beneath him as he sighed in relief. “Only ten o’clock; there’s still plenty of time before Mokuba’s plane arrives.”

“Are you sure?” Jou murmured, sifting his fingers through Seto’s hair and relishing the weight of his lover’s body on his own. “You might wanna check the airport for any weather delays…”

“It could be the blizzard of the century, and he’d still get here,” Seto declared, smirking in satisfaction as he gazed down at the blonde. “I didn’t hang on to a handful of Gozaburo’s military ‘copters for nothing, you know. There’s a public heliport on East Thirty-Fourth Street, just barely a mile from the hotel. Mokie will be landing there at noon. But still,” The brunette grabbed the remote and rolled off of his lover as he clicked on the television. “It wouldn’t hurt to see what’s going on out there, ne?” 

The blonde slid out of bed and padded across the floor to the window while Seto clicked through the channels. Drawing the heavy curtains, Jou gasped softly in delight, confirming what all the forecasters were reporting. “Seto, it’s gorgeous…”

Chuckling softly at the puppy’s wonderment, the brunette tossed the remote onto the bed, and then crossed the room to take Jou into his arms as he surveyed the results of the city’s first major snowstorm. _‘Perfect,’_ he mused in silent satisfaction, gazing at the glittering, snow covered streets below them and the clearing skies above as he ran over his plans for that evening. _‘I couldn’t have arranged the weather better myself.’_

*****  
“So, where are we goin’?” 

“Yeah, Nii-sama; where are we going?” 

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes as the elevator car descended to the lobby level. Jounouchi had somewhat managed to keep reign on his curiosity- though he had been delighted by the playful ways the blonde had tried to entice the information from him- until Mokuba had arrived. And, ever since the limo had dropped off his brother, the youth looking like a veritable elf with his small frame, stocking cap, and winter reddened cheeks and nose, the pressure on the brunette to divulge his secret had become increasingly worse. Now, not only did he have the soft pleas and whispered promises of repayment from the blonde to deal with, but he also had the adorable, yet deadly, chibi eyes and pouts from his otouto as well. Steeling his will against both puppyish gazes, the brunette deliberately hid his amusement behind a scowl. “I swear; one more word from either of you, and we’re not doing anything!” The resulting pouts nearly melted his resolve and, deciding to turn tables on the two, he countered with a moue of his own, the tenor of his voice deliberately soft and sad. “I mean, is it that selfish of me to want to surprise my boyfriend and my brother on Christmas?” 

“Mokuba?”

“Yes, Jou-kun?” 

“Seto… is he… is he _pouting_?”

“Yes, Jou-kun; scary, ne?” The raven-haired boy stifled a grin as the blonde deliberately widened his eyes and forced an exaggerated shudder.

“Very. Mokuba?”

“Yes, Jou-kun?” Mokuba couldn’t help it; a chuckle escaped as Jou twisted his features into a terrified mask.

“I’m frightened. Hold me…”

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Seto burst into laughter, shaking his head as the other two dissolved into fits of giggles, leaning against each other for support. “You two will be the death of me, I swear!” _‘And I wouldn’t have it any other way,’_ he added silently, watching his brother and lover begin an impromptu snowball fight as the limo pulled up to the doors. Still smiling at their antics, the brunette climbed into the vehicle, rolling his eyes again when two shivering, chilly bodies pressed up on either side of him. “There’s a whole other seat, you know,” he groused good-naturedly, belying his statement by wrapping an arm around each of them. “Why I put up with the two of you, I’ll never know…”

“Because you love us?” Mokuba chirped up helpfully, his eyes sparkling happily when Seto gently tapped the tip of his nose with his index finger. 

“Yes,” The brunette then turned to Jou, repeating the affectionate gesture with a lingering kiss to his lips. “Yes, I do.” Easily maintaining the playful banter, Seto sighed in relief when the limo stopped a few minutes later. “There,” he said, smirking when he saw their surprised expressions. “Was that really so long to wait?”

“Rockefeller Center!” Mokuba exclaimed excitedly, peering out the window at the beautifully lit, 74-foot tall Norway spruce. “Seto, are you taking us skating?” 

“Yes, Otouto,” the brunette chuckled, finally relenting now that they’d arrived at their destination. “But, only after we’ve met Jou’s mother and Shizuka for dinner.” Slowly, the limo pulled past the large tree, stopping in front of the entrance to Shaan, the world renowned Indian restaurant, and one of the top eateries in the Rockefeller complex. “Chicken curry sound alright for dinner this evening, Puppy?” 

Instead of the smart remark he was expecting, Jou surprised him by replying with a soft brush of his lips. “You truly think of everything, don’t you?” he asked, gazing lovingly at the brunette.

“Hnn…” Unable to resist, Seto dipped his head and captured that sweet mouth again. “When it comes to you, I certainly try.” Wanting a deeper taste, the brunette tugged gently on Jou’s lower lip, easing his tongue into the moist heat. 

“Don’t mind me,” a vaguely familiar voice floated through his suddenly lust clouded mind. “And I’m sure that Kawai-san and Shizuka-kun won’t mind either when I tell them that the skating was cancelled due to an emergency make-out session…”

Chuckling softly, Seto nipped at the blonde’s lips one last time and pulled away. “Coming, Otouto. Let’s go, Katsuya,” he murmured, offering his hand to his lover once he’d stepped out of the limo. “As much as I’d love to keep you to myself and continue this, I suppose I really must share.” 

*****

Katherine looked up from her menu as the maitre d’ stepped into the secluded alcove. “The rest of your party has arrived, Madam,” the man explained deferentially. “Shall I show them to your table?” Offering him a smile, she made to reply, only to be silenced by Shizuka’s excited, “Yes, please!” Chuckling softly, the man nodded and exited, returning shortly with the Kaiba brothers and her son. Unable to help herself, she peered anxiously into his eyes, her questions unequivocally answered by the way he shyly dropped his gaze and the sudden, soft pink in his cheeks. Her normally kind features hardening as a surge of motherly protectiveness washed over her, she turned her eyes onto Seto, her expression immediately softening when she watched him pull out Katsuya’s chair, and then kiss the top of his head before taking a seat in his own. _‘You’d just better watch yourself, Kaiba Seto,’_ she mentally sighed, opting to focus on the happiness of the ‘here and now’ as opposed to the ‘what might happen’. _‘Because, to the best of my abilities, I’m going to be watching you, too.’_

*****

Jou sighed contentedly as he gazed down at Seto, wriggling his toes as the brunette tightened his skates. Dinner had been perfect, despite the trepidations he’d had when he’d seen the look his mother had given Seto. Katherine wasn’t stupid, and neither was he; Jou had known the instant that he’d dropped his eyes away from hers that she’d realize what had taken place. Thankfully, she’d remained silent and that slightly accusatory look had disappeared. And, while he had caught her gazing pensively at them from time to time, the evening had been filled with laughter and light conversation. 

“Ready, Puppy?” Jou smiled and nodded, taking the hand Seto offered him, the blonde smiling softly at the careful way the brunette led him onto the ice. Almost lazily, they skated around the rink, Jou resting his head against Seto’s arm as he gazed up at the full moon and the lightly falling snow. Suddenly, he was reminded of a Christmas card that his family had received a couple of years before his mom and dad had divorced. He’d hung the sparkling cardboard in the archway himself, and on the edge of his memory, he could hear his mom and dad’s laughter mingling together at the amount of tape he’d used to secure it into place. Time and again, he’d gazed at that card, his fingers almost reverently caressing the glitter as he’d imagined being fully grown and skating under the moonlight with the one that he loved, just as the characters in the picture were. His eyes shining as brightly as the moonlit snow, he peeked up at his lover, recalling his more recent memories of the past two days. From their first dance at the reception, to the sleigh ride, to now, he’d been living that nearly-forgotten dream; every Christmas surprise that Seto had given him had inadvertently built up to the fulfillment of his childhood fantasy. And, as he thought about his plans for Christmas morning- breakfast and presents with his family, and Seto and Mokuba- he couldn’t help but silently iterate his lover’s words: _‘It’s enough to make me believe in Santa Claus all over again.’_


End file.
